


Bonfire

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel Advent Calendar, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Destiel Advent Calendar over on tumblr</p>
<p>Logs shift in the fire as it burns, sending up a skittering crowd of sparks that makes Dean think of the first time they kissed. It was like that to him, at least. Something shifting to find a better fit and casting off warmth and light for everyone to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

Cas laughs softly, face illuminated by the distant light of a bonfire and he’s so fucking _beautiful_ that Dean wants to cry. His eyes glimmer with the fire and something else Dean can’t name and his lips are parted around his teeth in a never-ending grin. They’ve yet to separate by more than ten feet, drawn together. The comparison of magnets comes to mind, but it’s not accurate. Magnets don’t have a choice in coming together, he and Cas always do and they always choose each other.

Instead they’re more like birds in flight, movements so in tune it’s like they’ve been choreographed. Now it’s a different dance, Cas backed up against a frost-covered tree, nose bitten red by cold and fingers curled in Dean’s jacket. This is a flight pattern Dean has done well to memorize from take-off to landing.

Logs shift in the fire as it burns, sending up a skittering crowd of sparks that makes Dean think of the first time they kissed. It was like that to him, at least. Something shifting to find a better fit and casting off warmth and light for everyone to see. And everyone did see and for once, just once, he didn’t give a fuck what anyone had to say. He and Cas had been through Hell together and he was proud of what they’d become despite the odds.

Cas’ fingers are freezing when they cup his jaw, but it just makes him lean into the touch harder, wanting to warm Cas as much as he’s been warmed. Every kiss they share now is a conversation, a give and take of communication that goes farther than their clumsy words ever could. Dean presses further into Cas and opens his mouth wide, groaning when he loses his tongue in the best way. More cold fingers slither up his neck, sliding into his hair and reeling him in.

There are hundreds of people around them, he knows, but it doesn’t matter. No one gives a fuck what two guys are up to in the middle of the campus Christmas party. They have better things to do and so does Dean.

His fingers wiggle between the overlapping layers of shirt and coat until Dean locates a small sliver of feverish skin just above the waistline of Cas’ jeans. They should break the kiss and breathe, but that would be too simple. Besides, they can just breathe against each other’s lips in a poor recreation of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation that’s far richer in intimacy and importance.

God it’s too cold for this kind of bullshit but going back to their dorm is just a hassle. He tries to back off to ask what Cas wants, but he’s pulled right back in with an angry noise. Their hips slide together, push and grind and okay, yeah, that’s perfect.

Cas hooks one leg on his hip, leg slipping and dragging Dean’s pants down enough that he shivers against the breeze. He grabs under Cas’ thigh with one hand and slots the lines of their cocks together, grinning when the kiss breaks so Cas can moan quietly. The music gets louder and Dean’s smile gets wider.

He doesn’t try to hide what he’s doing, hips swirling and bucking in a smooth rhythm against the gorgeous man he’s pinned to a tree. Let them all watch.

The fire is still so bright, light pouring across the snow and casting long shadows sideways across Cas’ face. Blue and gold fill his vision with flushed-pink tan skin and the perfect crease of Cas’ brow when he pushes up hard and whines in the back of his throat.

Dean leans in and nips at the sharp lines of the tendons in Cas’ neck. With his ear right next to Cas’ mouth he no longer hears the fire, the music, the crowd… all he cares to hear are the punched-out bitten-off noises he’s grinding out. If it were summer he’d have Cas thrown over Baby’s hood, fucking him under the stars. They’ve done that before with a halo of fireworks exploding all around them. It was the first time Dean said _I love you_.

Cas’ arms wrap around his shoulders tight and Dean forgets that he can no longer feel the hand clutching his boyfriend’s leg in favor of feeling lips on his jaw. His skin is going numb where it’s exposed but he still feels his heart pounding within him, still feels Cas’ beating like the perfect accompaniment of a plucked cello to his wardrum.

Dean closes his eyes and listens to Cas’ breath and restraint, wanton moans tamped down to a chant of _Dean, yes, please, I need you, yes!_

Both of his hands slide around to grab Cas’ ass hard, feeling the give of supple flesh under rough denim fabric. He knows he’d be warm in there, buried deep and accepted graciously. Cas trembles violently and Dean knows it isn’t from cold, not when he can feel just how warm Cas is.

They kiss again, voices mixing with satisfied groans as their tongues slide together. Dean feels heat crawling up his back that has nothing to do with the fire just yards away. Snow crunches under his boots as he readjusts his footing mid-thrust.

The subtle shaking that wracks Cas’ body intensifies, hips stuttering and forehead pressing to Dean’s too hard. He sobs when he comes, hands tearing the seams in the shoulders of Dean’s coat. A moment later he unhooks his leg and shoves it between Dean’s, smiling dazedly as the other man takes the offered friction and ruts against him.

Dean growls into Cas’ neck and pants harshly as his hips pick up speed. So close, just a little more, _fuck, Cas, baby, yes._

Sparks wrap around his body, prickling him with fire and warmth that melts through him as satisfaction. He wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and goes in for another kiss, just lips and smiles as they pull away from their tree and sway a bit on their feet. As predicted, no one’s looking or cares when they glance around.

To Dean, that feels like how it’s always been, him and Cas wrapped up in each other and consumed with one another while the world sits outside them. The easy intimacy they have is forged in trust and something deeper and more terrifying.

But tonight, in the cold air and snow that reflects firelight, it isn’t quite so scary. He looks at the man he loves and shakes his head, eyes stinging as bit as he presses a lingering kiss just above Cas’ right brow. “I love you.”

A soft glint takes hold of Cas’ eyes, muscles of his face relaxing as he cradles Dean’s jaw again and kisses him like he had before they’d soiled their boxers. He breaks away, more soft chuckling and more beauty that Dean can barely believe is all his. “I love you, too, Dean.”

Someone yells, “ _Merry Christmas!_ ” as they run in the direction of the keg and Dean and Cas both lean into each other and laugh before backing off toward the direction of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second year i've participated in the [destiel advent calendar](http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr and i really adore the project. we've had some great pieces so far this year, so you should follow the link and check it out :]


End file.
